


Destinies Collide When Worlds Change

by mariusmalek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Beta Derek, Darach - Freeform, Dark Magic, Elders, Elemental Magic, Emissaries, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Slow Build, Spark Bond, Spark Stiles, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, The Argent Family, Time Travel, True Mates, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariusmalek/pseuds/mariusmalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles witnessed his best friend's death.  When he was told about his father's death, his world ended.  When he saw a slightly older version of himself come out of a vortex, he had hope things could be different.  He's sent into the past.  Can he save everyone he cares about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first time I've ever done this. I will add more to the details of this as the story goes on. Please let me know what you think. I will take into account any requests; however, I won't be able to add them if they don't fit with the story. Rating subject to change. All characters listed are considered major, and some of them will die (mostly those that do on the show).
> 
> This was inspired by many stories I read on here, but as far as I know, it's completely original--as I created it without any help.
> 
> I obviously don't own anything having to do with the show.

Stiles is with Scott.  That may have been the reason why everyone at the nemeton died:  Melissa, John, Chris, Allison, and Isaac.  Once the eclipse ended, Jennifer started to glow an eerie black light.  It emanated from the center of her body and reached into the room dimming everything and everyone around her.  Scott pushed Stiles behind the dusty wooden barrels and rushed her. 

                Stiles was able to see everything.  As Scott’s claws raked across her torso, Jennifer slammed her fist into his chest.  Steaming viscous dark red liquid flowed down Scott’s clothes soaking them crimson.  The look of determination never left his face as he slowly sunk to the floor all the life stolen from him.  Jennifer laughed maniacally as she pulled out Scott’s heart and ground it into pulp in her hand. 

The wet squelching sound made Stiles sick immediately.  Terror and panic burst through his consciousness, and he immediately went into a full panic attack.  She blurring into motion before Derek could even think of attacking her.  Her hands broke his bones in so many places too much time would be spent for him to heal to be of any use. 

                “I saved the best for last, demon wolf.  Now that you have your sight, you’ll be able to see me kill you slowly.  Give me everything you have.” 

Deucalion transformed and roared louder than he had before.  The dark aura Jennifer was emitting almost obscured him from view; however, his glowing red eyes gave away his position easily.  He moved just as quickly as she did.  His claws scraped her chest, stomach, arms, and face.  For every wound he inflicted, she healed them just as fast.

They moved almost too fast for the human eye.  Their battle became nothing but exchanged blows to begin with.  Deeply frustrated, Deucalion decided to tap his last resource.  As he continued to trade blows with the Darach, he felt the tenuous threads of his pack bond with the twins:  the last card up his sleeve.  He drained the energy from both boys to non-existence.  Lydia was left to watch them wither and die on the metal tables.

Jennifer jumped back when she noticed that Deucalion started glowing an evil pulsating red.  “What did you do?  What are you?”  She flung her arms out and channeled the dark energy to blast her enemy into oblivion.

Sensing the attack, he focused a shield-wall of energy to absorb the energy.  Both demon wolf and darach put everything they had into the two opposing forces.  The resulting explosion was unexpected.  Surprise was not a luxury either of them had, as they both incinerated at the shockwave impact.

Stiles woke shortly after the shockwave took both threats into the netherworld.  His mouth felt like something died in there.  His chest hurt, and he was exhausted.  Sensing something terribly wrong, he looked up from the ground to the thing in the center of the distillery. 

A giant sickly black and purple writhing mass pulsed in mid-air.  Tendrils of electric energy shot into the crates intermittently.  Dread filled Stiles’ heart, but his unending courage prompted him to get up and walk over to the vortex.  Step by careful step, he crept closer.

“Stiles!  Get away from that thing!”  Stiles heard from behind and to the left of the vortex.  Looking around, his gaze fell upon a bloody and still partly broken Derek lying on the ground.  He was about to ask the man what happened when something started coming out of the swirling mass of energy.

His attention focused back on the vortex, Stiles noticed it was a person not a thing coming slowly towards him.  At first, all he could see were the metal-plated boots.  Shortly after, he could make out some kind of hard but thin battle armor.  Every inch of skin was covered up to the person’s face.  Stiles was dumb-struck when he stared at himself.  His other self had scars on the pale skin of his face.  His hair was not the buzz cut he used to have, nor the slightly longer hair he had then, but it was some sort of hybrid of the two.  He looked older, weary, and exhausted, but it was himself.  Before any kind of words could form in his mind, his other self was talking.

“Hello Stiles.  I know you will have an unending amount of questions, but time is of the essence.  If you want to save everyone you love, you need to come with me now.”  Intensity reflected in those words, and it pulled at the central core of everything that made Stiles who he was.

“Stiles, get away from that man.  He smells off!”  Derek barked.

Stiles felt absolute and complete trust with his other self. Even Derek’s command didn’t make his steps falter.  As he stepped into the vortex, he wasn’t even worried he would die.  Keeping his eyes on his other self, he didn’t notice the colors around them melt from black and purple to the familiar colors of his bedroom.

“Now, first things first.  The future I just took you from would have been the end of everything you hold dear, as well as any semblance of normal in Beacon Hills.  Everyone you know would have died in only a few months.”  He stopped to give his younger self time enough for this to sink in.

“What do you mean would have?  And how are you able to be here with me at the same time?”  He was not quite numb, but too much was happening too fast.

“The explanation of everything would require time we don’t have.  So, it’s going to have to be the quick version.  Do you remember the rave when you were able to encircle the building with mountain ash?”  As his younger self nodded, he continued.  “Well, that was a test as well as help.  Deaton gave you simple instructions, but no explanation beyond that.  He was testing to see if you had the spark.  The same spark of magick that flows through him, his sister Marin, and Jennifer.  They are all emissaries, but to be such, you have to be innately magickal.  While the sheriff has no magick on his side of the family, Claudia does.  She possesses the same magick, and she passed it onto you…to us.”

“Mom was an emissary?”  His voice only slightly cracked at the mention of his mother.

“No Stiles.  She was much more powerful.  She was more like an elder who foresaw other emissaries and ensured they did not turn dark, turn darach like Jennifer.  Because she died, she could not teach you how to focus enough to bring out your own spark of magick.  Not even Deaton did really.  It was your love of family, friends, and your own courage.  Now, I’m here at the same time and in the same space as you due to a rip in the dimensional fabric of space and time.  As I said, time is short so I can’t explain that to you.  There is a set path of events that must take place in order for the future to turn out correctly.”

“You’re sending me into the past?”  Let it not be said Stiles was ever dumb.

“Yes, very good.  In order for the world to get back on track, two very vital pieces of history must be set right.  It has to be done in a specific dimension, and it has to be done in the past.  My own dimension allows for all factors to align for the best results.  In your reality, Claudia died of cancer.  In mine, she was hit by a car on the road as she was getting groceries.  There was no cancer in her system.  While magick can do many things, it cannot change normal human events. And while cancer is not a normal part of nature, it is something humans have caused that cannot be undone without invoking such dark energies as should never be touched.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”  A hopeful light lit behind his eyes.

“Yes, I am.  Now, it’s very important you listen very closely.  Saving mom is only one of two objectives that are vital.  The other is to stop the Hale fire.  And before you protest, or ask any further questions, there is more.  They cannot know you are involved.  You can and should tell Claudia, but none of the Hales should know of your involvement unless she says it’s okay.  You must recruit Deaton first and foremost.  I can’t send you back too far before Claudia’s death, but it should give him enough time to teach you how to help both her and the Hales.  Upon the time jump, you will also be inundated with all the information surrounding the fire, what led up to it, and what happened during it.  Now, any questions that must be answered now?”

“How does this work?”

“You will be transported in the body you wear now, but you **must not** interact with yourself at any time.  Worst case scenario, this could cause your existence to end.  More vital information:  Isaac and Scott must both be bitten.  Erica and Boyd do not have to be, but they must be befriended, or they will die.  If you do this right, there will be no alpha pack, no darach, Claudia will be alive, all mates will be together, Scott will be a true alpha, all Hales will live, and you’ll reach your full potential before you graduate high school.  Ask Deaton about mates, and be prepared for some shockers.  Now, get ready.”  With this, he closed his eyes and Stiles the younger felt nauseous.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. If anyone starts noticing that Stiles seems to be slightly out of character, there is a reason. It may not be apparent for a few chapters, but there is a good reason.  
> Let me know what you think.

Dizzy to the point of puking, he fell into several cages knocking them to the ground.  The clangs of the metal on metal echoed throughout the room in a cacophony.  Trying to keep more cages from falling, Stiles tripped over his own feet and went face first into the ground.  Pain filled his head enough that he didn’t hear the door open behind him.

Deaton takes one look at the sight, and flings Stiles into the wall with tendrils of energy leaving his hand.  “Who are you?  What are you doing here?  And what do you want?”  He said with unease. 

Opening his eyes, Stiles beheld the vision of Deaton looking exactly like he did just a few hours ago.  He was sporting a white lab coat, and an offensive glare, but he looked the same.  Stiles looked at his hand, and as he blinked he could see green wisps of color fade in and out of sight.

“I really hope you have an open mind,” he started flinching inwardly at how stupid he thought that sounded.  “My future self sent me back in time to change history.  He said I have the spark of magick, and you could teach me enough in time to save people too important to die right now.” 

Stiles looked at Deaton’s face again.  Hope surged forward as the look of menace was slowly replaced by a hint of humor.  Relaxing as he started being let off the wall, Stiles felt memories poking at his consciousness from the back of his mind.  Too busy to analyze these currently, he focused back on the vet before him.

“Intriguing.   Did he happen to tell you who you need to save?”  He asked as he lowered his hand to his side.

“Everyone I know.  But two parties that are vital are my m…Claudia, and the Hales.” 

“Mmmm.  You must be Stiles then.  Though I’ve never met you in this time, I know Claudia better than almost everyone else.  This means you’ll have to stay with me then.  I’ll see if I can borrow Claudia’s tomes to teach you your own family magick.  She knows them all by heart anyway.  Come with me to my office.  It’s more comfortable than a concrete floor.” 

As they walked the halls of Deaton’s building, Stiles saw the mountain ash in the wood and concrete of the building.  Several rooms carried magickal herbs in hidden areas.  His sight went back to normal as he entered Deaton’s office.  A large wooden desk took up half the room.  Papers were cluttered everywhere.  Two plush comfy chairs faced the desk inviting Stiles to sink into one of them.  The walls were a beige color and totally bare.  A gray and white checkered carpet covered the floor. 

Getting comfy in one of the plush chairs, Stiles focused on Deaton once more.  He was totally at ease behind his desk. As he blinked, Stiles started seeing the colors again.  The green wisps flowed under the vet’s skin.  There was a bluish white wall of energy at the door and around the windows behind him.  Staring at it, he heard Deaton chuckle. He turned back to the man with a question in his eyes.

“Your sight has been activated.  It’s to be expected.  It’s one of the first abilities to manifest when your power is waking up.  So, tell me what you know first and then I’ll explain the basics.”

And so he does.  He tells Deaton practically everything.  He talks for hours.  When his throat gets dry and scratchy, he’s given the most delicious water he’s ever tasted.  Before he knows it, he tells him about the Hale fire.  The memories surface to the forefront of his mind and spew forth from his mouth before he’s fully aware of what he’s saying.  As he’s telling his story, an inner calm replaces his normal hyperactivity.  His normal arm flails are few and far between.

It was the end of 2005 when Derek met Kate.  Several months after Paige, Derek started sneaking out to meet her.  He told her about the house, his family, and himself.  She’s ten years his senior, which makes everything exceedingly gross to Stiles.  Kate’s father coerced her to do everything:  the aconite, the mountain ash, the fire, and the deaths of innocent people.  Stiles told him about the extra people involved, about the evil infesting Gerard, and his cancer, even about the aftermath with Cora, Laura, Derek, and Peter. 

Once he finished with the memories of the Hale fire, he drifted into unconsciousness.  Exhaustion seeped from every pore of his body.  Smiling at the pool of teen-age goop in front of him, Deaton scooped up the boy and took him to his home. He was careful not to jostle him, and  he applied a mild sleep spell to ensure rest would be received by the boy.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. Had 3 tests, and a ton of homework lately. I'm going to split this chapter into two, cause it was too big a chunk before.

Though he woke up slowly drifting out of a dream, he noticed he’d been smelling bacon and eggs for quite some time.  He also heard voices drifting to him from the living room.  There were two of them:  one female, and one male.  Not thinking much of it, Stiles got out of bed.  It wasn’t until he was nearly in the living room that he realized that the female voice was his mother. 

                Stopping in a panic, his lungs huffed out in one gush.  His mind reeled as he realized what this meant.  Suddenly, his heart thudded and fear filled his every molecule.  What if it was all a dream?  What if it was a trick?  What if he wasn’t allowed to see her?  Crazy thoughts raced through his head, each more insane than the last.  He stopped them with the remembrance of what his other self told him.  “You must save Claudia.”  Which means, he’d have to see her at some point.

                Slinking into the living room, he looked around trying to find Deaton and his mother.  He started walking towards the kitchen when the vet came out of the dining room. 

                “Stiles, so glad to see you alive to the world again.  I have breakfast waiting for you, and a very special guest that is quite interested in your story.  Please sit at the table, and we can eat and talk.”

                Ushered into the dining room to sit, Stiles bounced in his seat while waiting to see his mother for the first time in 8 years.  Well, 9 if you counted the extra year he was jumped back to.  Looking around the room, he saw a perfectly normal dining room.  There was a door leading to the kitchen, a plant in the corner, and a window with white blinds.  The small dining table held four wooden chairs, and a full place setting for three was already setup.  He was too distracted to really pay much attention to his surroundings. 

                How would he greet her?  What would he say to her?  Should he hug her?  Should he keep his distance?  What if she was different?  Though he didn’t remember this time all that well other than his mother and father, this dimension didn’t appear all that different than his own.  He truly hoped in the case of his mother that it wasn’t. 

                She walked through the door before Deaton and as Stiles looked at her, tears filled his eyes.  She was better than he remembered.  Unbidden thoughts of his other self explained that she wouldn’t get cancer in this reality.  She had the same dark hair as him, but it flowed down her shoulders in waves.  She was just as pale as him, but her skin was unblemished and without the moles his own possessed.  She wore a yellow day dress and flat heels.  Her manicured hands held her stomach as she scrutinized him.  Soft loving blue eyes looked at him with recognition.

“Gemin?  Is that you truly?”  Though her face held surprise, her eyes flowed with that same unconditional and unending love.

Getting out of the chair, he jumped into her arms sobbing.  Her absence in his life had always darkened everything.  He missed her so much; nothing could ever make up for it.  It was the reason he was so torturous to his father about keeping him healthy.  It was the reason he was always learning everything he could about anything.  It was the reason he always needed Scott more than Scott needed Stiles.  It was also the reason he never told Derek just how much he loved him. 

He held her in a death grip, and he didn’t even notice when she started talking softly to him.  Her voice brought him back from the brink of darkness.  He had another chance.  Everything would be alright.  If he could focus and ensure he saved her on the right day.

“Gemin, shhhh.  It’s alright.  Nothing’s going to happen.  We’ll get through it, I promise.  Now, my boy, please let’s sit and eat and talk.  Even with all the information Deaton has given me, it appears I need more.”  She ushered him back to his chair and sat next to him. 

“I’m sorry.  I know I’m not your Stiles.  I just couldn’t help myself.  I haven’t seen you in 8 years.”   He said quietly.

Shocked, she looked at him carefully.  “No matter when or where you are from, you will always be mine.  Clearly you are not from this time, but this is normally a huge violation of nature.  Can you tell me how you came to be here?”

Stiles replayed the entire scenario of the fight with Jennifer.  He didn’t see the last part, but he knew something had to cause the vortex. 

“It was probably a collision of opposing energies.  Her name is actually Julia, and it still is.  While she is nothing like you describe currently, it is disturbing to know she has the potential for such darkness.  This was deliberate, and she chose to do it every single time without remorse.  We will have to keep a very close eye on her.

“Genim, did the alternate you tell you anything about recurring events in multiple time streams?  Things from his universe and your universe being the same?”  She amended when he looked at her confused.

“Oh!  Yes.  The Hale fire happened in this world just as in mine.  And you died in both worlds, but in different ways and on different dates.  But he said I have a chance to save you all.”

“Oh dear.  That means the events are more like fixed points through the time line across the multi-dimensional universe.  But, it appears you are the unique variable.  You have the gift to change that which is not supposed to be changed.  That also means other things are in play.  We’ll come to those as they become important.”

A noise in the kitchen alerted the two to Deaton’s imminent arrival.

“Did Deaton tell you about Paige and the alphas as well?”  Stiles asked as Deaton came in with three plates of food stacked high. 

“Yes, he did.  And I approve of saving everyone we can.  That poor child does not deserve to die in such a gruesome manner.  It appears that Peter will need a close eye kept on him as well.  Though he appears to be a good young man, appearances are deceiving in this case.  The very first thing we must do is call a counsel of alphas.  We need Talia and Deucalion informed of Gerard’s threat as soon as possible.  I can tell Talia some things to keep Paige from dying without your direct involvement Stiles.  While I’m working on my end, Deaton will teach you the basics and some shielding wards.  After you’ve mastered these, you will join me as a potential elder in training.  You must get as much experience as necessary in order to better understand what is occurring.”

“Not to interrupt, but my other self said there are some things I need to know as well.  Something about mates, and the line of magick on your…I mean on our side.”

“Mmm.  Mates, huh?  Well, this is typically a werewolf thing, but it can be important with those that have the spark of magick as well.  We can also form life-long bonds with someone special.  Did your other self happen to go into this any further?  Without any knowledge of whom you are referring to, I couldn’t explain much.”

“No, he didn’t say, but he did give me information as he sent me here.  He said that both Isaac and Scott **need** to be turned.  And I am getting the feeling I’m supposed to be deeply involved with one of the Hales, but I can’t tell who.  If you can explain mates more, I can probably guess who goes with whom.”

“Hmm, alright.  Well, mates are the life-bonded of werewolves.  It’s a mutual bond that doesn’t end.  Even when one of them dies, the love carries through.  Typically if one pair of the bond is killed, the other will die shortly after.  Of course, that is usually only if both are wolves.  If it’s someone like us, we can typically live through the death unless we are magickally bonded as well.  Which is something else altogether.  The mates share emotions, and they can always find the other.  In rare cases, they are able to get impressions of thoughts from each other.  They typically start as either good friends or those that fight all the time.  It’s almost never a romantic connection until after they have known each other for at least a few weeks.  You will always be able to tell a mated pair, because they mark each other on the neck.  Though the mark will fade to nothing within 48 hours, a magickally inclined person and other wolves will be able to see it.”

“Well, that makes it harder to tell then.  I would have thought Scott’s would be Allison, but that doesn’t sound like them.  I suppose his could be Isaac.  I would have thought Lydia and Jackson as well, but that also doesn’t sound like them either.  But it still could be.  They weren’t the best couple at any stage.  Erica and Boyd I think matched well.  There are others, I’m sure I’m not thinking of right now.  Derek didn’t ever have anyone after the two failed relationships…”  His eyes go wide for a second and then he smacked his head when he recalled his other self’s words.  “Some things will surprise you.” 

“Stiles, honey.  I already know you’re bisexual.  There’s no need to worry about what I’ll think.  You love who you love.  It’s as natural as anything else.  The spark of magick tends to lend itself to those that are flexible with sexuality anyway.  It just tends to be more powerful in those that are not like everyone else.  That and the more fluid the sexuality, the less dominant either side is.  You are neither entirely masculine nor entirely feminine, but a mixture of both.”

Blushing deeply, Stiles looked away from her.  While he still had issues dealing with that side of himself, he never thought he’d have this kind of conversation with his mother.  “It’s just that I only figured this out about myself like a few weeks ago.  It wasn’t anything specific.  I just slowly started realizing it, and then my world ended, and it didn’t seem to matter anymore.”

She nodded in sympathy.  “But, we are going to correct that.  So, since it will probably be more of a magical mating with you, let me explain that.  Everything I said about mates is the same; however, with a magickal mating it’s much trickier.  If one of these mates dies, they both die.  Your energies are intertwined.  You can draw strength and power from each other, as well as lend it to others temporarily.  You being a potential elder, your mate will be empowered even more than any other.  From what I can see in you, you will be the most powerful elder in centuries.  Once we’ve taught you everything we can, you will be unmatched by any other.  No one will be able to hold you back.  As long as you hold true to the laws of nature and never dip into darkness, you and your mate will be a paragon of light.  He will be able to tap into your magick to enhance his abilities.  So, him being a werewolf, all his senses will be more defined, and his healing will be off the charts.  His fangs and claws will cause more damage, and the wounds won’t heal.”

“But, if my mate is Derek, when we save Paige, he will be with her.  He was so in love with her, that his world shattered when she died.  Of course, his next relationship was much more disastrous.  He was never interested in me anyway.  I was the annoyance that wouldn’t go away.  I don’t see how his antagonistic behavior can be construed as a potential mating between us.  Though he’s the only Hale I could see anything with, I can’t see how it’d be possible.” He said with wonder.  He did manage to stop himself before he went into full blown rant mode.

“Honey, one touch of skin to skin contact is all he’ll need to know you are his mate.  His wolf will hound him until he gives in.  And from what you and Mr. Quiet over there tell me, Derek’s behavior was indicative of repressing what should have been natural.  He pushed the potential to mate away because of circumstance.  That doesn’t mean it wasn’t there.  Now that we are done with breakfast, we are going to see what you are attuned with and then Deaton will go over the basics with you.  After the testing, I must go.  I can come back tomorrow, but my visits will be infrequent.”

Stiles nodded in misery at that.  He was happy he’d get to see her, but he hoped it’d be more often.  He would take something over nothing, however.  


	4. Attuned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is grueling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO sorry this is so late. My finals are coming up, and I started working full time again. Please forgive me.

Deaton stood and ushered Stiles back through the hallway to a padded room full of crystals in glass cases. There were several colors of crystal glittering in the sun shining into the room from nowhere. 

“Stiles, this is the testing room.  The crystals around us have different properties, but most of them will amplify your energies and focus them.  The room is also full of regenerative padding.  Any damage you do it will be repaired.  Claudia will prompt you with a memory to focus emotion so you can emit the elements you are attuned with the most.  When we are done, you will rest the rest of the day, as you will be drained.  Using magick is like using a muscle.  It must be worked in order to use it better and for longer.”

“Don’t worry about this part Genim.  Every emissary and elder must go through this so we are better able to train them.  It will also give us realistic expectations as to what to you may be able to do one day.  There are some crystals in here that draw out your potential, but only for the testing.  Once we are done, you must tap the potential naturally in order to use that line of magick. 

“Now, I’m going to pierce through your mind to evoke certain reactions from you.  I’ve become very experienced with this, so I’ll know exactly what will trigger the output I’m looking for.  Please pay attention to the sensation of each reaction.  You may feel an emotion, or taste or smell something, or you may feel the energy of the reaction.  It’s like another sense, but it’s not active in everyone that can use magick.  Don’t worry about any of it; just try to remember it for later use.  Deaton will gauge your reaction and mark down what is triggered.”

Claudia went silent, and Stiles was about to question her when a memory of his mother dying in the hospital sprang to his mind.  Depression so deep he nearly started sobbing wracked his body.  The emotion swirled through him, and his hands started to feel like he’d stuck them in the freezer.  Looking down, he saw frost on the skin of his fingers.  The frost stopped progressing as the depressive emotion receded.

“Good, you are attuned to water.  We’ll have to work on the base element later, but that’s good to know.  Next.”

Rubbing his hands together, he felt the frost flake off.  Just as he was getting some feeling back in his milky white fingers, another thought came unbidden:  Jennifer ( _her name is Julia_ ) punched her fist into Scott’s chest.  His still beating heart coated her hand with blood.  Scott’s body crumpled to the ground lifeless.  Rage at her built until he started sweating profusely.  The sweat evaporated immediately, as Stiles’ rage pulsed through his entire body.

“Stiles, you need to calm down, please.  That’s a bit too much.”  Deaton spoke calmly but with unease.

Stiles looked down again, and he saw flames licking the skin from his hands all the way to his elbows.  The flames were blue with a green tint, and they didn’t burn anything on him; however, the flames were burning the padded wall across from him.  He could also see that Deaton was drenched in sweat.  Stiles calmed his mind remarkably fast considering his ADHD problems.  It felt like the magick was the focus he needed to channel the hyperactivity into.  As he calmed, the fire dissipated immediately. 

“Intense attunement to fire.  Easily born, and easily dowsed.  Very good Stiles.  Next.”

The next thought was more of an emotion in action.  His mind saw him at the end of a panic attack.  His father was helping him breath.  In slowly, out slowly.  A protective feeling spread throughout his chest with the thought/emotion.  As he focused on the memory, he felt his clothes and hair whip in a controlled wind.  Opening his eyes, Stiles saw his mother smiling at him as her hair flew in every direction. 

“Air, that’s good.  Not as powerful as Fire, but still good.  Next.”

His next memory was his mother.  She was laughing in the house and chasing Stiles through the living room.  He was running away from her half-heartedly as she tried to tickle him.  Warmth and love filled his chest.  Sinking into the memory, he felt himself sit in a meadow.  He could hear the birds twittering.  A soft brook sounded close by, and the dew covered grass tickled his bare feet.  He leaned back into the trunk of a tree, and realizing what it was he felt, he opened his eyes.

Deaton was beaming at him, but there was also confusion in his eyes.  “Stiles, you created water and wood at the same time. That should not be possible.  At least not at this level you are at.”

Stiles just shrugged as he looked at the scene around him.  It was exactly as he felt:  Tree behind him, grass underneath, and a stream of water slowly meandering throughout the room.  There was even a rainbow above the water.  The creation of the meadow seemed to make the room they were in expand until there were not walls or ceiling.  Something caught his eye about the water, and he looked closer.  His other sight kicked in, and a golden light flowed through the water.

“What is that?  The water seems magickal?”  Stiles was confused.

His mother’s musical laugh flittered through the room.  “Only my son could create a spring of healing waters at a testing.  Deaton, you’re going to want to get several jugs and save that water quickly before Stiles loses focus.”

Deaton hopped out of the room and quickly returned with exactly that:  several jugs.  He filled them all as Stiles started getting very tired.  He felt his limbs start to ache, and his eyes started drooping.

“Okay, Claudia, I’ve contained what I can.  Have him release it.  He’s starting to drain.”

Stiles mind felt like mush, but another memory surfaced as he was starting to drift away.  Deucalion was attacking Derek.  Wait, what?  He didn’t remember ever seeing that.  But, that didn’t matter.  An anger so hot it burned filled him.  It wasn’t rage this time, it was more like wrath.  He wanted to inflict the same pain on Deucalion. 

He heard a loud thump as he crumpled to the ground.  The room smelled of ozone and burnt hair.  He fought to open the lids of his eyes, and as he was about to lose that fight, he felt water flowing down his throat.  Every cell of his body felt **alive** like never before.  The water was cool, refreshing, and the most delicious he’d ever tasted.

“Unfortunately, it won’t last long.  These kinds of waters were not meant to restore magickally drained energy.  But, it will do until we finish the testing.  Well done Stiles.  Lightning is so rare; I’ve never seen anyone magickally inclined ever use it.  Honey, you need to get up.  We’re almost done.”  Claudia helped him back to his feet. 

Stiles saw the scorch marks on the padding across from him.  It looked like the lightning destroyed about a diameter of a foot in padding.  Shaking his head, Stiles looked back at Deaton.  The vet’s clothes were slightly scorched, and his dark skin was black at the shoulder.

“Alright Stiles, this next part is going to be quick and shouldn’t take much.  You probably won’t be attuned to any of the rest.  Typically, they are only possessed individually.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive apologies. I had finals, a family trip out of town, and now my computer is not working. So I'm having to do this elsewhere. Message me if you have any comments, or if you'd like to add something. The story has a direction, but things can still be included.

 

Stiles remembered the last part of the testing in a blur as he fell into the bed he came to know as his.  He was able to make the light in the room brighter and dimmer.  How useful that could be, he didn’t know.  He was able to lift Deaton off the ground, as well as make him feel like he was several pounds heavier.  He was also able to attract the metal pen in Deaton’s pocket to him. 

He drifted off into oblivion as dreams of his friends dying in horrible ways terrorized his sleep. 

“Claudia, do you realize what this means?  He must be a Spark.  He doesn’t just have the spark of magick; he **is** the spark of magic.  No wonder his other self brought him back.  If anyone can defy the laws of nature and change the past, it’s him.  Once he’s mated, he’ll have almost limitless energy to draw upon.  He may even have the gift of foresight.  Which would make all this changing the future so much easier.”

“Calm down druid boy.  You can test to see what other abilities he has, but you have to teach him the basics immediately.  He needs shielding like yesterday.  And if he’s either an empathy or telepath, may the gods help us.  I will go see Talia.  We have to get this started as soon as possible.  We have a little less than a year, and Stiles needs as much training as that gives us.  He may be fighting by that time, if we can’t fix things accordingly.”  With that, she rose and left.

Deaton started getting herbs together and preparing the night for more unobtrusive testing for Stiles after he awoke. 

Claudia called Talia as soon as she returned home. 

“Talia, we need to setup a meet as soon as possible.  I have some good news and some bad news.”

“How soon do you need me, and alone or with pack?”  Talia’s elegant voice bolstered Claudia’s resolve.

“As soon as you can.  Today would be perfect if possible.  And alone the first time.”

“I can be there in an hour if that’s good.”

“That’s perfect.  Be prepared for what I have to tell you.”  With that, the conversation ended. 

Claudia passed the time baking.  Before she knew it, someone was knocking at the door.  Looking around, she realized she made too much for only two.  Six dozen cookies in peanut butter, chocolate chip, and oatmeal raisin, two dozen muffins in blueberry and chocolate chip, and four homemade pizzas littered the counter filling the kitchen with delectable smells. 

Opening the door, Claudia greeted Talia.  The alpha mother held a smile as she entered the house.  “You’ve been busy since our phone call.  It smells delicious in here.  So, what is of such dire emergency that it couldn’t wait?”  She said with a laugh.

“You’ll want to sit for this.”  She said ushering her into the kitchen to sit at the counter.  “So, I have a disturbing story to tell you.  We have a seer currently with us that has foretold of many dangers in our midst.  I’ve also found your son’s mate.  Possibly your eldest daughter’s mate as well.  There may also be treachery in your midst.”

“Who is the mate to my son?  This girl he’s been coming home smelling of?  He always smells of desperation.  I think he’s worried he’ll never find anyone.  Or if he does, he won’t be able to keep them.  Laura, I’m not worried about. She’s confident enough to find whomever she wants. But Derek does trouble me sometimes.  He doesn’t understand that these things take time.  Or that the person they seek is not always whom they think it should be.”

“Yes well.  It’ll take longer than you may think.  His mate is my son.”

Talia’s eyes widened at that revelation.  “How can anyone know that, even a seer?  Your son is only 8 years old.  And he’s human!  Is this quite certain?”

“Believe me, it’s undeniable.  I’ve seen it with my own mind from the vision.  And while my son may be human, he’s anything but normal.  Ah, before you say anything…he takes after my side of the family.”

“He’s going to be an emissary?”  She didn’t keep the surprise from her voice.

“Something like that.  You’ll see in time.                  It will probably be another 8 years or so before Stiles is aware of Derek in any way other than someone that goes to the same school.  But, they are magickal mates.”

The gasp of shock almost made Claudia laugh.  The dark tale she must explain to the other woman kept that laugh from being expelled. 

“Claudia, magickal mates are so rare it’s almost unheard of.  This is exceptional news.”

“Yes, but now, I must tell you a dark tale of woe.  And when we’re done, you need to setup a meet with Deucalion.  As it was told to me…”

Claudia spent the next few hours explaining to Talia everything that she was told that she’s allowed to divulge.  Talia grew more still and more quiet as the hours passed.  Worry passes her face at the death of Paige.  Sadness passes her face at Deucalion’s fall.  Anger passes over her face with the mention of Peter’s possible treachery.  When Claudia uttered Gerard’s name, Talia’s eyes flashed red.

“It is a fine line we must walk, my friend.  We cannot allow Gerard to damage Deucalion.  We cannot let Paige get bitten.  We cannot let this alpha pack exist.  It will destroy too many lives, including my own son’s.  Though he’s still young, Peter seems to be on his way to starting trouble. It is because of him that Paige is bitten.  Also, there seems to be two others that need the bite.  They are still too young yet, but before they are teenagers, it might be best.  One will be the victim of abuse, and the other is closely tied to me as he’s my son’s best friend.”

“Why is it they need the bite?”

“I was told it was vital for the future.  That and they are destined to be mates.  And one of them is destined to be a true alpha.  We’ll need to get the other boy out of harm’s way as soon as possible as well.  He still has a little bit of time, but not much.  If we do this right, the true alpha will be a great force that embraces his destiny.  There is also a bully boy that must **never** be bitten.  He turns Kanima.  I will have to deal with him myself.”

“Really?  A true alpha is also so rare, I’ve never heard of anyone who’s ever seen one.  And we shall ensure that the Kanima is never created.  Your seer is clued in rather specifically on some things.”

“Yes, but many of the details have been lost.  My seer didn’t say how the true alpha becomes such; or when the bite is necessary for either child; or even why the boy turns into a Kanima.  I’ll have to see if I can find out more on those aspects.  But we still have some years on all that.  Gerard and Paige must be dealt with sooner rather than later.  The sooner we can take Gerard out of commission, the better.  He will ruin so many lives if he’s not stopped.  His influence is greater than anyone could possibly imagine.  And there is no possible peaceful solution with him.  The seer said that the last time that was tried, many people died, human and wolf alike.”

“Did your seer say how best to neutralize him?  I’d rather not go blind into that situation.”

“No, the seer didn’t say.  However, if not done right, we’ll have his entire family coming after us.  His son and daughter are also hunters.  His daughter is mentally unhinged, but his son is a good man.  The man’s wife, however, is not good.  But they do have a daughter who is entirely innocent.  So again, a precarious situation.”

“Hmm.  I’ll have to think this over.  Anything else I should be aware of at this time?”

“No, not at this time.  But, please take some cookies and muffins to your family.  I’ll try to make it over sometime this week to say hi.  Make sure your meet with Deucalion is soon.” 

The ladies parted ways, and it wasn’t for another few days before they’d see each other again.

 

The end of the week found Stiles exhausted and drenched in sweat as he rested between lessons.  He replayed the lessons Deaton had him drilling into auto-pilot in his mind and body.  Shielding was very draining at first. 

“Imagine a thin bubble wrapped around your entire body.  Nothing can get in unless you want it specifically to do so.  Your abilities are allowed to exit the bubble, but no one else’s may enter.  Once you master keeping other energies out, we’ll practice on reflecting other’s abilities away from yourself.”

Stiles managed to imagine the bubble, but no matter how much he saw it as a shield in his head, things would still get through when Deaton flung memories and emotions at him.  “Stiles, you need to focus.  I can tell things are still getting through.” 

Hour after hour he tried exactly what Deaton told him to do.  Finally Stiles imagined wrapping himself in flames.  On top of those flames were pieces of the little peaceful brook, and the tree trunk behind him when his mother was with him.  The moment he felt those things wrap around him, nothing penetrated his senses.

“Finally!  Are you thinking for yourself now?  Nothing is getting through.  Keep doing that, and you should be able to eventually get to the point it doesn’t take any energy at all to keep that shield up.

“Now, while it’s traditional that you have a grounding, because you are the spark of magick instead of just being attuned, nothing but a magickal bond will do for you.  So we’re going to skip that for now.  Next, we’re going to create a shield to repel magick attacks.  However, before that, can you tell me why we are no longer in the testing room, but another like it?”

“I imagine so that I’m using my energy and focus entirely.  I’m only using what I have available to me at the moment.  From what you told me about the crystals, they amplified what I already had, and they focused them so I could actually physically manifest them.  Which would be counter-productive to what we are doing now.”

“Very good.  Now that we know what you are capable of, we can gear your training sessions along with that.  Once other abilities manifest, we will focus on those until you have a handle on them.  Now, for the magickal shielding, you’ll do exactly what you did for the first.  This time though, you’ll maintain energy into the shield to actively block any attacks.  Your mother would be better suited for attack and defense sessions, but that will come later.  Imagine, and make it become what is.”

Stiles did exactly what he did before.  This time though, he opened his eyes and saw a thick blue wisp of energy flow from the center of his stomach into the shielding around him.  It became as solid as the wall he saw around Deaton’s office.  He saw a look of fierce concentration on Deaton’s face.  Looking at him, he almost faltered when the first barrage of attacks slammed into the shield wall in front of him.

At the first attack, his lungs expelled out the oxygen they contained.  The second attack had him sputtering and gasping for breath.  It was the weirdest feeling he’d ever had.  It was like a shockwave right in front of him bucking him to lose his footing, but nothing was touching anything.  Nothing got through the shield, but after a few minutes he started to sway on his feet.  He was determined not to let any of the brown/green energy slip through his blue energy shield, but it almost felt like he was bleeding to death.

This room held even more padding than the last.  Even the ground was padded.  Deaton had told him it was so in case anyone fell they would not come to harm.  Though no crystals lined the walls of this room, there were silver chains holding charms all around the room nailed into the walls.  Deaton also told him these were protective wards in physical form to protect those inside and outside the room, in case any attacks were to be too powerful for the padding to overcome.

After 15 minutes of constant attacks, Stiles found himself looking up at the padded ceiling.  That last attack obliterated his shield into microscopic pieces.  He was wiped, and he didn’t even have the energy to stand.  He barely had the energy to stay conscious.  He concentrated on the lines in the white padding.  So strange, it seemed alive at times. 

“Stiles.”  Deaton said his name panting. 

Raising his head enough to see the vet, Stiles saw he was covered in sweat as well.  His eyes were bloodshot, and the green wisps were thin inside his skin.  Looking around, he saw his blue energy dissipating in the room.  There was a line of what looked like broken glass where he was standing only moments before.  Deaton shuffled to him.

“Stiles, let me help you up.”  He said offering his hand.

Stiles reached out and let himself get helped to his feet.  “What is that?”  He asked pointing to the disappearing crack.

“That is what happens when two opposing energies slam into each other.  If one doesn’t give, a tear will form.  Your energy was too powerful for mine to completely overcome.  So, it was like two cars crashing into each other.  Only with magick, the reverberating damage is done to the fabric of existence. Because we were not actually attacking each other, and there was no intent to harm, the strip of damage will repair itself quickly and without any lasting harm.  The attack you told me of from where you are from is not easily closed.  And that area will always be tainted with darkness.”

Coming back to himself, Stiles rested against the couch thankful that he wasn’t in the training room.  He needed the break after the days of nonstop shielding.  Deaton had ensured it became ingrained though.  So much so, that he was able to get things from Deaton only when he wanted. 

As his gaze wandered over to the 32 inch flat screen broadcasting the discovery channel once again, he mused about allowing only the good things through the shielding.  He didn’t even feel it anymore.  Though sparse, the living room held enough character to keep the fluffy brown couch.  The beige walls held more pictures, though these were more scenic in nature.  Stiles managed to finally discern people in the photos lining the hallway.  Every single one was different.  It appeared that each one was of a magickal or werewolf person Deaton had known. 

_How am I going to do this?_   He thought to himself.  _I have no idea what I’m doing; I feel like I’m losing my mind and myself; and I have no idea what to do next.  I’m always so tired, but I never seem to get any rest when I sleep.  Maybe I should ask about that?_

Getting up, he went looking for Deaton.  He concentrated on being as quiet as possible.  Looking through every room in the house, he finally found Deaton in the “war room” as he’d dubbed it.  He slipped into the room and beheld Deaton drinking from one of the jugs of special water.

The skin stretched taut across his face, and deep wrinkles around his eyes made him look haggard.  As the other sight filled Stiles’ vision, he perceived very thin green wisps inside the man’s body.  It was like the energy was fading.  Looking closer, he saw some of the green wisps flowing into his own body.

“What is happening?  Deaton, why are the green wisps flowing into me?!”

Startled, Deaton looked up.  His eyes darted around the room, but he couldn’t find the body to the voice he heard.  “Who is that?  Stiles, is that you?  Where are you?”

“Deaton I’m right here.”  He said confused.  As soon as he lost focus on being quiet, Stiles materialized in the room.

“Stiles!  How did you do that?  You made yourself invisible.  That should be beyond you even with 3 years of practice behind you.”

“I don’t know.  I didn’t even know I had done that.  I was just trying to be really quiet.  Oh!  You never did answer my question.”

“It appears when we were training, the attack linked us.  You are acting like an energy vampire right now.  You’re draining my energy.  I wasn’t certain of it until about an hour ago. “

“Then why do I feel so tired and drained?  Sleep doesn’t seem to replenish me.” 

“Um…Stiles, what am I feeling right now?”

“How am I supposed to know?  All I’m getting is tired, groggy, and sad.  I feel so sad, but I don’t know why.  Only the last few hours though.”

Deaton rushed out of the room.  As Stiles followed his wake slowly, he heard the vet on the phone.  He was talking to his mother, and Stiles heard the word emergency.


	6. The start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles get an explanation about his own changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me. School, tutoring, work, finals, more school, family---I've been stretched very thin lately. I'm almost at the end of what I originally wrote for this. We're still in the setup part of the story, but things will start to change soon. My bridge of dimension/universe will start to affect the story very soon.  
> Let me know what you think.

After another phone call with more details about Gerard’s attack, Talia and Deucalion setup a meet.

Talia stood tall with her raven hair cascading down her back.  Her face held concern, but it was clear of anything else.  Her loose top ruffled in the slight breeze, and her dress pants were baggie enough so as not to inhibit movement.  She was every inch the glorious alpha her reputation bespoke of.

Deucalion stood opposite her with a serene look painted onto his face.  His chiseled features belied the broiling emotions warring inside his gut.  His close cropped blonde hair stood still in the breeze.  He wore a light grey turtle neck under a denim jacket.  Unlike Talia, he wore tight jeans that accentuated his legs and butt.  His figure would attract both men and women.

“So, what do I owe the honor and pleasure of your presence great benefactor?”  Deucalion began.

“Such pleasant words roll off your tongue as if they are genuine.  This is not a normal social gathering my friend.  Dark forces gather to conspire against us.  A powerful darkness is upon us all unless we may banish it back into the night from whence it came.”

“Such beautiful poetry about such a grim subject.  Are there details enough of such a force that we may combine forces to vanquish it?”

“Gerard Argent.”

Deucalion’s eyes emitted the red of an alpha with the mere mention of the name.  Hatred boiled in his veins at the memory of the family line.  Calming down, he remembered that diplomacy is usually the better route for such situations as these.

“Will he be open to negotiations or a meet?”

“Alas, my friend, a seer has warned of horrific tidings with such actions in dealing with this blight.  No amount of diplomacy, negotiations, or compromising will broker any peace with this hostile adversary.  He means to wipe us from existence with his bare hands, no matter the cost.”

“A seer?  They are so rare.  Such visions should never be ignored.  Very well, what course of action has been suggested?”

“It was not said outright, but it was heavily suggested that death would be a mercy against such a force.  We must ensure this is not traced back to us.”

“I see.  I know what to do.  Leave it to me lovely alpha matriarch.  They shall never know we were involved.”

 

Claudia sat with her tomes on Deaton’s living room couch.  Her delicate hands were folded across the tops of the ancient books.  Deaton was drinking more of the healing waters to replenish the energy he’d lost in the last 24 hours.  She didn’t like leaving her husband and son abruptly in the middle of the day, but this was important.

“Mom,” Stiles began as he entered the room.  “What’s going on?  I don’t understand.” 

“My little spark, this is grave.  The action that linked you to Deaton caused a sympathetic empathic bond.  It’s allowed you total access to his emotions, and it also allows you to affect them.  Such bonds tend to allow magickal communication between the two parties.  In this instance, you are able to siphon his energy into yourself.  But, because he feels drained and tired, this bond has created the same state in you.  You’ve made his emotions your own instead of simply feeling them.  We must break this bond before you are attuned to using dark magick.”

“How do you attune to using dark magick?  I thought it was a conscious choice every time you did it?”

“Ahh, little one.  There are so many things in the universes that you will never see them all.  They allow for infinite possibility, and anything is possible.  Ah, Deaton there you are.  Let’s get this over with.”

Deaton was still pale and looked haggard in the face, but his countenance was still better than it was when he called Claudia.  She placed her delicate hands on either side of his face.  As she closed his eyes, Stiles could see white light emitting between her hands.  The thin lines connecting Stiles to Deaton were snapped, and the man’s demeanor instantly transformed to his usual.  Stiles felt like someone had cut a piece of his skin off.

                Hissing, Stiles rubbed his chest.  The pain faded, but it was very noticeable for a short moment.  Looking up, he could see the white light dissipating around Deaton’s face, but he could see it merging with the man’s skin.

                “How did you do that?  That’s the first time I’ve ever seen white instead of other colors.”

                “That is healing, Genim.  It is a rare talent, and even rarer for it not to run in families.  You might be able to develop it one day. But you have to do it right.  You cannot pull the sickness into yourself.  Werewolves do that, and it’s a natural ability they all possess.  But for the magickally inclined, you must eradicate the issue at hand instead of pulling it into yourself.  By doing as the wolves do, you will harm yourself, and may cause the action to not work injuring the intended innocent in the process.  Emissaries do not often possess this gift, but when they do they can heal the human members of a pack.”

                “I thought pack members were always wolves.  Derek said we were part of Scott’s pack, but I always thought that was only cause he fought being a wolf.”

                “No, baby.  Packs can consist of many things.  This includes humans, emissaries, occasionally other magickal beings, and rarely omega wolves.  The treasures are the humans and omegas in the packs. They ground the others, and they help the wolves hold onto their humanity.  Deaton, you should be fine in another hour or so.  Why don’t you go lie down while I talk to my son?”

                Nodding at the elder, the vet went to his room.  His hope was he’d sleep through the rest of the day and night. 

                “Now, we must have a little discussion.  I know you have some questions, but I also brought our oldest family tome so I could teach you a few simple spells.”

                “How did you?  Never mind.  I’ve been feeling odd lately.  I guess it’s cause I didn’t realize until recently exactly how different I’ve been since I was jumped to the past.  I don’t feel like my normal self.  There are small differences I noticed a few times.  I’m not as hyper, I don’t motor mouth as much, and I seem to be more focused on things.  These are all good things, but I’m starting to feel like I’m losing who I truly am.”

                “Is there anything else?”

                “Yeah, now that you mention it.  I seem to be talking slightly differently, and I don’t seem to miss everyone as much as I thought I would.  Considering they died before I was sent back.  I also don’t feel as weird about anything magickal.  It’s like it’s how thing should be anyway.”

                “Okay, yes. That’s quite a bit isn’t it?  I didn’t think it would be as much, but it appears it is.  Now, please don’t freak out about what I’m about to tell you.  When your other-self sent you back in time, he was very smart in how he did it.  I’ve seen hints of it here and there, but it wasn’t until you started using magick that I saw it completely.  When he sent you back in his own universe, he merged with you.  Your own personality and his have been merged together.  There are elements of both of you here and now.  He must have felt this would be the least violation of the laws of nature, and it would allow you to affect his universe without consequences.  In doing so, you are in essence 1 person made of 2 separate people.  Some of you is him, some of you is the you from before.  I know it’s confusing, so ask me whatever doesn’t make sense to you.”

                “Are you saying this Stiles doesn’t have ADHD? 

                “Well, not exactly.  The Stiles from this universe has hyperactive issues, but he’s never been classified as ADHD.  I would imagine the magick use conquered most of his issues in his time.  That’s how many overcome it, or so I’ve heard.  You may not feel it most of the time due to another issue.  I’ve seen it in your aura.  When he sent you back to now, he merged his spirit with yours.  So, not only are you a combination of yourself and him, you have his power.  This is always confusing.  When you crossed over to this universe, most of your own power was expended.  The gaps are not meant to be crossed by those that do not have that ability.  Then, sending you back in time would have destroyed you if not for many factors which we’ve mostly discussed.  So, he gave you the rest of his own power.  If you still have most of your own, you would be invincible now.  But, you have most of his which makes your personality altered enough like him that you may at times feel like you are not yourself.”

                “You are right, that is confusing.  But I think I understand enough of it.  Will I have to worry about forgetting things, or myself?”

                “No.  You need not worry about that.  Though, your memories of things that happened in the future will start to fade into the background as if you dreamed them as things change more and more from what you are used to.  Soon though…”  Claudia looked like she was listening to something.

                “Mom is everything okay?”

                “Stiles, when you were transported here, did you older self happen to close the void that Julia and Deucalion caused?”

                “No, we never even went there.  He transported me to my bedroom and we had a short discussion of what was about to happen.”

                “Oh, that’s really bad.  Something just came through a portal into the distillery.  It looks like the spell will have to wait.  I’m going to have to deal with whatever this is.”

                “Wait, let me go with you.  I know I’m young, and magick is new to me, but I need experience, and if it came from my universe I should be at least partly responsible in stopping it if it is bad.”

                “Very well.  I can’t see a flaw in your argument.  Let me shield you before we go.”  After she put up shields, they left for the distillery immediately.


	7. The void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and his mother discover the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally after a long time. I didn't realize it was this long. For that I am truly sorry. I'm in my last year of college, so things have been insane. I still have a clear direction of where this is going, it just may take longer than I originally anticipated. Comments are welcome. I'll try to post again soon. I have the next few chapters, but I want to ensure they are ready for reading first.

Dried brown dirt caked the ground outside the abandoned distillery.  Wind kicked dust into the gleaming metal walls making it look even dingier than before.  Stiles could feel a pulsating emanating from within the old building. 

                “I feel something strange coming from inside there.”

                “What you feel is the void that was never closed.  It’s not your fault, but the older you should have done something about it.  The only thing I can think as to why he didn’t is to allow this dimension to become the focal point of existence throughout all dimensions.  That would allow slight to full changes in the other dimensions that share similar timelines as our own.”

                “Mom, you’re starting to not make sense again.”

                “Sorry, honey.  Leaving the void open may have been a good thing.  Now we must deal with whatever it is that came out of it from your dimension.”

                As they carefully crept into the main room of the building, Stiles felt a familiar chill creep down his spine.  Looking over at his mother, he realized he had cast his invisibility again, but this time it extended to his mother.  Looking around the room, he could feel the pulsating beat of the void.  It felt like a secondary heart beat just shy of his own.  Almost completely lost in thought, he nearly missed the movement out of the corner of his eye. 

                As he turned toward the movement, he saw blue rope like constructs wrap around what looked like a Kanima.  The creature moved too fast for his vision to see if that was in fact what he saw, but he started to feel the presence of the creature. 

                “Genim, what do you feel?”

                “I think I’m feeling the presence of the creature in here.  But I’ve never done that before, so I’m not exactly sure what it is I’m feeling.”

                “You will get used to it eventually.  You will have to differentiate between each creature’s energy.  That is what you are feeling.  The energy of the person or creature.  This is a kanima.  Though, his frequency does not vibrate the same as yours.  He must be from another dimension than either of ours.  That means he will be exceptionally dangerous unless we resolve this issue here.”

                “Mom, Jackson nearly killed us all.  How do we stop a kanima such as this?  It has no ties to this world.”

                 “I have confined him with magickal rope fashioned from the nether reaches of the universe.  None of his kind has ever been able to break these bonds.  We will have to send him back to his own dimension.”

                Just as Stiles was going to help his mother send the creature back, something else sprang out of the void.  It was Deucalion in his demon wolf form. 

                At this sight, terror filled Stiles’ body like nothing else could.  It wasn’t himself he was afraid for, as he was just Stiles.  But his mother was his world.  Even if she wasn’t from the same dimension, she still held his heart as she always had.

                Deucalion was moving with a speed almost too fast for Stiles’ eyes to follow, but the new magick user found reserves of power inside that allowed him to match the evil werewolf’s alacrity.  Feeling the urgency of the moment, he flung himself in front of his mother and felt the love fill his entire being.  As he sunk into an all too powerful unbidden sleep, he felt something slam into the space in front of him with a wet thud.

                Claudia felt the entire scene unfold before her as she lost control of the ropes binding the alien kanima.  She was too distracted to deal with the creature and the possible death of herself and her son.  She witnessed her son moving at a speed that should have torn his body to shreds, and then she felt him encircle them both in a shield of such power that scared her.  She would have to look into his blood heritage.  There was no way he could only be the 3rd generation to possess elder potential.  There was no way he’d be this powerful if he were.

                She bound Deucalion in wolfs bane energy.  She found an immediate use to ensure the future her son came from wouldn’t happen here, no matter how bad things might get.  She picked up her son and pulled the energy back into him from the shield that was no longer needed.  As it coalesced into his body, she looked at the crumpled form of the evil wolf.  Her son’s interference in her death, as she knew that’s what he was about to do, caused the wolf to crush all the bones in his upper torso.  This also caused a temporary unconsciousness in the wretched man.  In addition, he reverted to his human form.  His ordinary blonde hair was almost black on this man.  His skin had turned an almost coal color permanently.  And his features resembled more those of an actual wolf:  sharp razor teeth, long cutting talons, and his skin held more hair than was normal for the man.

                Thinking of home, she felt a tugging pull towards the direction of her house.  She blinked, and when her eyes opened once more, she found herself in her own living room.  “Touching his magick must have allowed me to access some of his abilities.  Teleportation will come in handy, but he should not be able to do that either.”  The only reason she’s ever heard of powers surfacing so rapidly is due to an impending war or trial.  Typically, this never happens to only one person, but a group.  Maybe that is why the true alpha is emerging.  Stiles had told her of many young werewolves, the true alpha, and reasons for both Deaton and Marin to interfere with things emissaries should never mess with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief calm between shifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out. Life kinda got away from me there for a bit. School took more time than I thought it would, and things became really complicated.  
> I know this is very short, and I'm sorry. I have a little editing to do for the next chapter, but I'm going to try to post it before the month is out. I have most of the story in my head, and about 1/3 written out. The next chapter starts the major divergence from the show's story line.

Hours later, Stiles awoke on the couch in the living room at Deaton’s house.  His mother was relaxing across from him, and a glowing bound Deucalion stood in the corner facing the wall.  Sitting up, he felt his head pound so powerfully he almost passed out.

               “Genim lay back down.  The amount of energy you expended was more than you were ready to use.  Only extenuating circumstances allowed you access to that much at one time.  It will take its toll on your body until you rest enough to replenish it.”  She said helping him lean back into the couch.

               “Why is he here?  Do you have any idea how dangerous that creature is?”

               “Calm down, Genim.  He’s bound with mystical wolf’s bane.  He cannot break those binds.  He is also bound in an anti-werewolf field that negates his powers.  That’s why he no longer has his demon mask on.  I take no chances with the memories of this creature in your mind.”

               As she spoke, Stiles started calming down.  He knew his mother was smart enough to be careful, but this thing nearly destroyed them all. 

               “Now, I need you to practice your invisibility with Deaton.  We are going to have a family dinner with Talia and all the packs that are affected by the Alpha pack you had in your dimension.  They must see what could be.  And we’ll get a handle on the Peter situation at the same time.”

               With that, she took Deucalion and left.


End file.
